El mejor regalo
by VictoriqueBlackRose
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Belphegor, y su queridísimo kouhai, aún no sabía que regalarle... hasta que, recordó el día en que conoció a su sempai. ¿Qué se le ocurrirá a Fran? Belphegor x Fran (Pésimo resúmen, lo sé, es mi primer fanfic u.u)


Era su cumpleaños, el día más importante en la vida del "Prince the ripper" y su queridísimo kouhai, aún no sabía que regalarle.

Caminaba suspirando y desesperado (pero con la misma cara sin expresión alguna, como siempre) por toda la mansión Varia; ya se le habían agotado las ideas, y el solo preguntarle a sus compañeros lo encontraba estúpido.

Tsh – chasqueó al aire – debería ir a dar una vuelta – tomó su sombrero de rana, y sin avisar a nadie, salió por la puerta principal

Pasó frente a varios locales, pero en ninguno podía ver el regalo perfecto para Belphegor.

"¿Una tiara? No, ¿Un anillo? No, ¿Un nuevo set de cuchillos...?"

Las cosas que veía eran cada vez más inútiles, y para poder descansar, buscó con la mirada alguna heladería, la visualizó, y compró su helado favorito: Menta.

Hm.. – murmuró al sentarse en un banco mientras lamía su helado – que cielo tan lindo…

La voluntad y paciencia se le estaban agotando, y es que si no podría encontrar un buen regalo al final del día, todo iba a resultar muy mal, ¿por qué? Porque no era un simple regalo, sería un regalo junto con una confesión de amor.

Sí, se había enamorado de su sempai hace muchos años, y lógicamente esperaba corresponderle, aunque no estaba muy seguro, ya que Belphegor se veía más molesto con la presencia de Fran que sin esta.

"Sin duda será una confesión patética" – pensó – "seguro me odia por todas las veces que lo he molestado, en parte es mi culpa" – volvió a pensar lamiendo su helado – "debo reconocer que tengo miedo de que me rechace, y diga que le gusta alguien más…" – tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, estaba solo por ese lado de la plazuela, y su expresión cambió: ahora se notaba triste

Desde lejos un chico rubio lo notó, y se acercó hasta él riendo por lo bajo.

¿Qué haces aquí solo, rana?

Fran levantó la mirada y vio a su sempai, la peor persona con quién se pudo haber cruzado.

Te ves triste, eso es raro en ti

Deberías hablar por ti, sempai, deberías cambiarte de ropa, por favor, usa algo normal, no lo de la última misión

Ushishishishi, hago lo que quiero, además, ¿Algún problema con eso?

Muchos problemas, deberías usar otra ropa después de las misiones, es mal para tu salud

Se me olvidó cambiarme el día de hoy, es solo un día, no pasa nada

Hasta estos días sigues usando esa camiseta, ¿no tienes otra para las misiones?

Tengo muchas, pero es mi favorita

Ah…

Un momento, ¿seguía usando la misma camiseta después de diez años? ¿La misma camiseta que le regaló él?

Oh… - súbitamente, sus labios formaron una sonrisa

¿Qué pasa?

Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado hoy, me debo ir a un lugar, te doy mi helado si quieres – le entrega el helado - ¡nos vemos después! – se levantó y se fue rápidamente

¡Oye, Fran! – tarde, el chico ya se había ido – esa rana… me saca de quicio… - mira el helado – lo tomaré como mi regalo de cumpleaños, ushishishishi – dijo mientras lo comía

Como no se le había ocurrido antes, como no lo había deducido antes. Se maldecía por ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Bel.

Tengo que conseguir género, ya – susurró para sí – ahora sé que regalarle

***Flashback**Hace 10 años***

Que mal era, en navidad, o más bien, en todas las fiestas donde se dan regalos, nunca recibió uno, al menos de buena gana.

Sus padres le regalaban cosas, pero siempre pensando "que era innecesario" o "por lo menos podríamos gastar el dinero en algo más importante"

Pero si tienen mucho dinero, o bueno, tenían hasta que los maté – dijo Belphegor mientras miraba el techo de su habitación tendido en su cama – me conmovería si alguien me diera algo de buena gana, porque quiera hacerlo… y no quiero regresar a esa fiesta, es seguro que a la persona a quién le toqué, lo compró por obligación

Los Varia habían organizado una pequeña fiesta por navidad (ya que era la primera que pasaban como familia), y habían decidido que los regalos iban a ser "Secretos", o sea, a cada uno le tocaba alguien para darle un obsequio.

Yo ya cumplí con darle mi regalo a Lussuria, me pondré a dormir

Pero no contaba con que tocaran a su puerta.

¿Quién molesta al príncipe?

Soy yo – una dulce y monótona voz se escuchó – Fran

¿Fran? – Bel lo pensó un momento y asintió – pasa

Fran estuvo una semana con ellos, antes de que se fuera a Kokuyo Land, sin embargo, también lo incluyeron en la repartición de regalos, era mejor con más gente (Según Lussuria)

Permiso… - el pequeño y tierno Fran abrió la puerta, entró, y después la cerró suavemente – deberías encender la luz, sempai – intentó apretar el interruptor, pero no pudo porque estaba muy alto

Tsh – el príncipe se levantó de su cama y encendió la luz – y bien, ¿qué vienes a hacer?

Ah, bueno… tengo un regalo para ti, sempai – dijo mientras le tendía un paquete

¿Para mí? Ah, ya lo entiendo, te toqué para el regalo secreto, está bien, gracias- lo recibe

No, digo… lo compré antes

¿Ah?

Es que… cada vez que hablaban de la navidad o cosas como esa, te veía con una expresión triste, y pensé "seguramente nunca le dieron un regalo, o nunca disfrutó un regalo como se debe" entonces dije que quería regalarte algo…

Tú… - lo miró sorprendido quedando paralizado

Y coincidentemente me tocaste para el regalo secreto, aunque yo ya lo había hecho antes, te lo entregaría de todos modos sin que me tocaras

Gracias Fran – lo miró sonriendo – un momento, ¿lo hiciste tú?

¡Si!

Veamos… - sinceramente no se hizo muchas expectativas, digo, ¿Qué podría preparar un chico de 10 años? Y por lo mismo, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio una camiseta perfectamente cosida - ¿en serio la hiciste tú?

Es verdad, aprendí a coser hace un rato, y pensé que sería bueno algo así

En verdad manzana, gracias, va perfecta para un príncipe como yo – se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta y se colocó la que Fran le obsequió – me queda bien

Qué alivio… entonces me voy, buenas noches, sempai

Buenas noches Fran – esperó a que Fran saliera, cerró la puerta y apagó nuevamente la luz, después, se acostó en su cama

Suspiró con algo de desgano, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese Fran… es la primera persona que hace algo así… el día que se una a nosotros, lo tomaré como mío – dicho esto, se puso a dormir

Efectivamente, se enamoró del chico 6 años menor que él, y la diferencia de edad se veía considerable en esos momentos, pero quizás en 10 años más, sería distinto…

***Fin Flashback***

Muchas gracias – el ilusionista salió de la tienda y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mansión Varia para ejecutar el plan en mente

¡Feliz cumpleaños Bel! – gritaron todos los Varia (A excepción de Xanxus, claro xD)

Ushishishishi, ¿nuevamente esto? Ustedes no cambian – se sienta en la mesa donde estaban todos

27 años no se cumplen todos los días, aparte que eres el segundo menor de nosotros – le recordó Lussuria – anda, abre tu regalo, es parte de todos nosotros – el guardián del sol le extendió un paquete cuadrado y pequeño

Qué será… - lo abrió y se sonrojó completamente – e-es un marco con una foto del rana y mía…

Lussuria-san, usted dijo que sería una foto de todos nosotros, eso no se hace – dijo con su clásico tono monótono la rana del grupo

Mah, mah, eso no importa, miren lo contento que se ha puesto Bel

¡VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! ¡COMAMOS TORTA!

Bossu, yo le sirvo si quiere

Haz lo que quieras, Levi

¡Claro!

Vuelvo en un momento – Belphegor salió del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación, pero sin darse cuenta, Fran lo siguió

Colocó con una sonrisa el marco que le habían regalado sobre su velador, se dio vuelta y su kouhai estaba ahí.

Toma, es mi regalo – Fran le lanzó una camiseta con rayas rojas e índigo – deberías usar otra camiseta para las misiones de vez en cuando

¿Otra vez lo mismo? – atrapó la camiseta y la sostuvo

Este es tu cumpleaños, antes era navidad

Gracias rana, te ha quedado bien otra vez

No la hice yo, la mandé a hacer con un costurero profesional

Ushishishishi, eres tan sárcastico, estúpida rana – se acercaba mientras lo miraba

Sempai, debo decirte algo

¿Qué pasa?

Me gustas, y mucho, y si te molesto siempre es para llamar tu atención – se le acercó parándose de puntitas y dándole un corto beso en los labios – desde el día en que te regalé la camiseta, decidí que siempre te quería ver feliz, y que te haría feliz… me enamoré profundamente de ti

Fran… - Belphegor lo tomó del mentón y lo besó apasionadamente – debería grabar este momento, tú nunca cambias tu expresión facial – lo miró nuevamente - eres muy lindo

Sempai, por favor no diga eso, me hará sonrojar

Ushishishishi, ya lo estás – le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar más – veamos, tú eres la rana a la cual el príncipe tenía que besar

Desde cerca, Lussuria, Levi y Squalo los observaban y se emocionaban. Xanxus estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y diciendo para sí "Basuras".

Dejémoslos solos, de seguro querrán un poco de privacidad – anunció Lussuria marchándose junto a los otros guardianes

Se observaban, pensando en lo que iban a hacer juntos.

Fran cerró la puerta con pestillo, e iba camino hacia la cama, pero Belphegor lo detuvo.

Fran, grábalo en tu cerebro de sapo que nunca más lo diré – lo abrazó fuertemente - yo también te amo desde que me regalaste la camiseta, nunca nadie me había regalado algo con ganas de hacerlo, y por eso me enamoré de ti, desde entonces, decidí que tenía que hacerte mío cuando crecieras, y ya lo has hecho – apagó la luz y lo lanzó brutalmente sobre su cama

S-sempai…

Ushishishishi, es lo único que sabes decir, rana fea

Príncipe falso y caído

Tú… no tendré compasión contigo

No importa – sonriendo – ahora que lo recuerdo… feliz cumpleaños

Ushishishi, es todo lo que quería escuchar hoy…

La noche siguió, y Belphegor junto a Fran seguían demostrándose su amor al otro entre caricias y besos.

No era normal en ninguno de los dos expresar sus sentimientos, pero solo podían hacerlo estando el uno con el otro.

Y sí, todo había comenzado gracias a una camiseta…


End file.
